You can leave your hat on
by Pipe
Summary: Primeiro fic de bleach e é um hentai lime basico. O dia em que Yoruichi chegou...


**YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON**

_Minha primeira fic de Bleach, e já sai um songfic hentai. Eu definitivamente sou maluca. E com o casal mais improvável de escrever com eles – Urahara e Yoruichi – eu simplesmente morro de ciúmes daquela gata. Mas estava eu ouvindo essa música, a qual recomendo – é Joe Cocker – e o clima mais a palavra "chapéu" ficou rondando minha cabeça. Deu no que deu. Divirtam-se_.

Assim que Ururu anunciou um "neko-san", o coração de Urahara deu um salto. Yoruichi! Foi lá fora receber seu "amigo gato" de acordo... Pediu que preparassem uma refeição decente e um bom banho quente.

Baby take off your coat/ Real slow/ and take off your shoes/ I'll take your shoes/ Baby take off your dress/ yes, yes, yes/ You can leave your hat on/ You can leave your hat on/ You can leave your hat on...

_Querida, tire seu casaco/ Bem devagar/ e tire os sapatos/ Eu tirarei seus sapatos/ Querida, tire seu vestido/ sim, sim, sim/ Mas pode deixar seu chapéu/ Pode deixar seu chapéu/ Pode deixar seu chapéu... _

Yoruichi se destransformou, se estendendo preguiçosamente e andando em direção à banheira em passos felinos, erguendo os braços para prender o cabelo. Apenas o ritmo do leque acelerou ligeiramente, já que o brilho no olhar foi escondido pelo chapéu. Urahara-san deitou-se no chão, apoiou a cabeça no braço dobrado e começaram a conversar. Depois de um tempo, Yoruichi se mexeu na banheira e olhando bem firme nos olhos embaixo da aba, perguntou de supetão:

-Kisuke-kun, será que eu não sou mais atraente para você? Estou aqui, nua, numa banheira, e você nem se mexe?

-Uma parte de mim já fez isso. – Urahara ergueu a ponta do casaco para mostrar a frente da calça.

-E o que falta para o resto do corpo acompanhar essa parte tão interessante?

Um sorriso malicioso foi a resposta. Kisuke estalou a língua.

-Tirar a roupa. Mas eu realmente estou meio preguiçoso, hoje.

-Esse tempo entre os homens ta te estragando...

-Talvez...

-Você está me desafiando...

-E se eu estiver?

Go on over there/ Turn on the lights/ no all the lights/ Come over here/ Stand on this chair/ That's right/ Raise your arms up to the air/ No shake'em.

_Vá até ali/ Acenda as luzes/ Mas não todas/ Venha aqui/ Acomode-se nesta poltrona/ Isso mesmo/ Levante os braços/ Não os sacuda. _

-Atrevido você, não?

E saindo da banheira sem pressa, Shihouin se debruçou para tirar a roupa de Urahara, sem a mínima pressa. Ele se virou, ergueu e estendeu os membros apenas para facilitar. Depois, a "gata" se debruçou em cima dele...

-Aqui, não.

-Onde, então?

-No meu quarto...

-Esperou eu tirar sua roupa para me dizer isso?

-Eu não mandei você tirar, mandei? Mas se bem me lembro, somos rápidos para mudar de cômodo sem constranger ninguém, não?

Ela rosnou, ele riu, ergueu-a e velozmente, saiu do quarto de banhos para o dormitório. Fechou a porta e deitou-a no futom. Ela se ajeitou...

-Tudo isso, sem derrubar o chapéu.

-Habilidade.

-Uuuuuhh, e que outras habilidades ainda dispomos? – provocou ela.

You give me a reason to live/ You give me a reason to live/ You give me a reason to live/ You give me a reason to live/ Sweet darling

_Você me dá uma razão pra viver/ (4x)/ Docinho_…

Começando a beijar a mulher pela testa, Kisuke foi descendo os lábios pelo

rosto, queixo, pescoço, orelhas, descendo... Yoruichi comentou:

-Hummm... achei que quem soubesse dar um "banho de gato" aqui era eu...

-Aprendo rápido... – resmungou ele, lambendo o vale entre os seios.

Incapaz de resistir mais tempo, Yoruichi agarrou Urahara pelos cabelos prateados, tentando forçá-lo a ir onde ela precisava dele...

-Paciência nunca foi seu forte...

-Ao inferno a paciência ou algum maldito treinamento! Faz tempo já que eu preciso de você. Porque me negar isso?

-O mais esperado é o mais gostoso...

-Kisuke-kun, mais um provérbio desses e eu te caparei!

-Shii-chan, aí sim, eu não poderia te dar o que você quer.. – riu ele, antes de mergulhar a cabeça entre as pernas dela, já ansiosamente abertas.

Ela gemeu, ofegou, se contorceu. E Urahara ficaria ali, torturando-a, se seu próprio corpo não reclamasse por um pouco de atenção. Levando-a a um ponto sem volta, puxou seus quadris e a virou, pondo-a de quatro...

-E agora, a rendição final. – Sussurrou ele, a penetrando.

You can leave your hat on/ You can leave your hat on/ Feeling/ You can leave your hat on/ You can leave your hat on/ You can leave your hat on/ You can leave your hat on...

_Você pode manter seu chapéu (bis)/ sinta/ Você pode manter seu chapéu (4x)_

Foi uma estocada longa e profunda. Yoruichi gritou, depois riu. Era assim mesmo que ela gostava. De senti-lo por inteiro, debruçando-se sobre ela, para segurar em seus cabelos, nada nele velho, a cor dos cabelos enganando os humanos, nada nele flácido, tudo era experiência e força. E o ritmo era vigoroso, apaixonado, sensual... O ponto já tinha sido determinado no máximo, então ela teve pelo menos uns três orgasmos antes do colapso dele próprio.

Suspicious mind a talkin'/ Try'n' to tear us apart/ They don't believe/ In this love of mine/ They don't know I love you/ They don't know what love is/ They don't know what love is/ They don't know what love is/ I know what love is/ Sweet darling.

_As mentes maliciosas estão falando/ Tentando nos separar/ Eles não acreditam/ no meu amor/ Ele não sabem que eu te amo/ Eles não sabem o que é o amor (3x)/ Eu sei o que é o amor/ docinho..._

Yoruichi foi descendo o corpo no futom, os dois ainda conectados. Com um suspiro, Kisuke rolou para o lado dela, e Shihouin deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Os longos cabelos dela cobriram suas costas e uma parte do peito dele. Kisuke pegou uma mecha e beijou.

-Você ficou de chapéu esse tempo todo...

-Mais uma habilidade...

Ela deu um piparote na aba, levantando o acessório, liberando o olhar dele. Era pura ternura.

-Bem vinda de volta, Shii-chan. – Sussurrou ele, erguendo a nuca para tirar o chapéu e mandá-lo para algum canto do quarto.

-Obrigada, Kisuke-bou-chan. Sempre é bom estar em casa...

N/A: Eita, mente perva... Primeiro, um comentário nada a ver... Depois que a Yoruichi chamou o Byakuya de Byakuya-bou, acabou o respeito... XDDDD... A música tem tudo a ver, principalmente no final, quando ele diz que "eles não sabem o que é o amor". Agradeço à Dark Faye, minha beta, a Scorpion Lyra pelos spoilers e à Wanda Scarlett por me viciar em Bleach... Agora toca baixar os outros episódios... não é justo... Depois vem mais, ok? 01/05/06.


End file.
